phillipabatzfandomcom-20200214-history
Phillip A. Batz Wiki
Welcome to My Personal Knowledge Base My Phillip A. Batz Wiki is a personal knowledge base (PKB) that anyone can help me to design! A Wiki as a PKB is perfect for organizing your thoughts on any subject, and allows you to learn from others as you do so! I hope to show that individuals can maintain control over their PKB and yet obtain value from others by contributing non-binding comments to each other's personal Wikis! We can learn from each other as we go! Feeling philosophical? Take my first survey! Philosophize me! Discuss my pages! I will be protecting some of these pages, but the discussion pages will be left open for anyone to comment on, and you can use my Usertalk page as well. If you wish me to visit your PKB, and give my two cents' worth, leave me a message. = My Stuff = A Brief Note Welcome to the Sausage Factory ---- The Phenomenal World News These pieces are entirely fictional. P;D Barney's releases NYPD "fishing" surveillance tapes Cybernesis A series of discussions concerning the sort of person who will continue to do well in an evolving Cybernetic Age. This includes concepts like "Convergence". The ability to communicate effectively will increasingly depend on the ability to focus efforts at tiny scales (single characters and lines of code, etc.) in order to have effect at much larger scales (perception of the Global Will, for example). *Cybernesis, Academia, and S.O.H.K. Overview of Academic Disciplines *How to be a Genius in Six Easy Lessons *The Wilson-Leary Circuits Made Comprehensible by Someone Who Actually Understands Them *Pedagogy is Dead *The School of Hard Knocks *Discovery and Performance *Complete Thoughts and Loose Ends *Epistemology from a New Point of View *The Crime of Practising Philosophy without a License Wikia as a Third Party *Welcome to the Sausage Factory *Wikia Systems, Ignorance, and Control *Y3D *Defining the Boundaries of Original Research *"Citation Needed" *"In-Universe" is Inside Our Universe *The Unnecessarily Arcane Art of Wrestling a New Wikia to the Ground Phenomenal Worlds *Greatness Awaits You *Gamer, Hit Your Marks! *The Hero's Journey in Search of Meaning *The Encyclopedia Philippos *Mankind in Five Levels Good News *A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words...or so *Natural and Artificial Authority *The Rule of Nines *One Good Thing *Five Nines *Just So *Bliss *Philosophy for Everyone *Domains News *Discussion of Modality A Study of Fundamental Logic *A Proposed Standard for Extreme Numbers *A New Theory of Unitarity *Human Capability in Five Levels *"X Sucks" Doesn't Suck *U.S./Iran Schema *Who Created the Universe? Um, We Did. *The Roads Not Taken *The Inertia of the Movement *Finders, Keepers? *Notes for Multiverse Systems Theory *Towards a Wholistic Theory of Entropy *Noumenal, Phenomenal, and Conceptual *Constructs and the Scientific Method *My Own Construct of "The Matrix" Series *The Five Rules About Rules *Minecraft Evolutions *Godel's Theorem and Finite Computation *Mental Fitness *Inspiration and Perspiration *Social Entropy *The Many Impossibilities of Flight Bad News *The Duty of Questioning Authority *There is no Constitutional guarantee of employment...or is there? *A Jar Full of P(r)ettiness *An Old Dungeon Master's Joke *In Case of Emergency, Break the Damn Glass, You Idiots *Concerning the Present State of the World and the Direction It Is Headed *Jeff Peterson Visual Notes These are scanned images of notes I've collected, presenting my ideas in their rawest form. You might recognize some of these concepts in my other texts. Enjoy, but bring at least a machete, and some caution. Notes for Projects Wikipedia: Systems science Wikipedia: William_Rowan_Hamilton#Quaternions Civilization and its Discontents Consciousness Explained Away OSIRIS Science and the Philosophy of Science Levels of Discussion Linguistic Fictionalization Original Observations Only Occur to Individuals Wicked Problems in Decision and Discovery GNOSIS The Reason All of You Suck Command is the Magic Wand of the Worthless Harmful These pieces are dangerously unfinished, so proceed at your own risk! *Anti-fragility and Many-Worlds-Management *-Oidism *Neuro-Linguistic Bullshit *Philosophy of Science: My Personal Fantasticism *Effects of Scale in a Hierarchal Society *Recipe for a Viral Society *Prestige Economics and Valuation Economics *Titan Jr. *M.O.D.E *The Elephant Knows *Embodiment and Experience as Real Wealth *The Definitive Work on the Nature of Authority *The Many Sides of the Travelers' Dilemma *It Would Be Threatening... If Men Were Women. *The Real Value of a Network *Knowledge Within Fictional Worlds *P.E.D.A.L.S. *How College Got Pwned *Human Properties *Gender Quotient (G.Q.) *Fundamental Dimensions *Language and Models *Game Designers' Notes *Notes for the Vajra Series *Green Lantern Color Schema *Mapping Wiki-page-spaces *Spiritual Cultivation My Art Better than finger-paintings, but by how much? The Walter Ego Show!!! There's some stuff in my head too weird for me to claim as my own, so here for your amusement, I present to you, The Walter Ego Show!!! ---- Reference Materials All the really technical stuff. Personal Knowledge Base Research Compiled findings, suggestions, and experiences in designing and using a Wikia as a PKB. Power Research Group Designing and using a Wikia for a group of dedicated members, either long-term or for a particular purpose/goal, with input from a larger user-base. Personal Data Lab These sections are designed to be experiments in use of a public Wiki for personal organization and security. Obviously you wouldn't store sensitive data or passwords here, but you can do some general planning and form templates. =Working Material= Make your own pages here to refer to during projects. =Shared Projects= Groups can make pages here for works in progress or finished work. =Individual Efforts= If you want to work solo, put a page here and have at it! If you can't upload to any particular page in this Wiki, place it here for me to see it. ---- Weird Stuff This was too good to miss... Hobbies All things Wiki! Job Opportunities / Employment Job Opportunities / Employment My (Public) Life Remember that a Wiki like this is open to being viewed by anyone. Be very careful about puttting identifying information here, about yourself or anyone else. People Places TinEye Sitemap TinEye Sitemap Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Map:Main Page